ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Worlds: Part 2
War of the Worlds: Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 27, 2009 Plot Getting into the Highbreed headquarters, the gang fight the Highbreeds and DNAliens. When Kevin is threatened by a Highbreed commander, an enraged Gwen releases her dormant inner Anodite self for the first time. She almost loses her humanity and wants to beat up the entire Highbreed fleet, but upon hearing Kevin's vulnerable confession of that he cannot bear to lose her she returns to normal and they embrace in a warm hug afterwards. Upon discovering that the fleet can only be recalled by the the Highbreed Supreme, Ben, Gwen, Kevin head to their home world to confront him. But the Highbreed Supreme refuses to recall the fleet, and Azmuth reveals that the Highbreed's obsession with genetic purity has resulted in sterility in their species: they intend to cleanse the entire galaxy of all sentient and intelligent life in retaliation. Using the Omnitrix, Ben sends out an exceedingly strong and powerful circular white-colored energy wave that reprograms the DNA of every Highbreed in the galaxy, fusing their DNA with random species from the Omnitrix to repair their genetic damage. Reinrassic III returns to convince the Highbreed Supreme that their new impurity is not undesirable and now they can live, thus recalling the fleet. Grandpa Max decides to become the mentor of the Plumber's kids that Ben recruited. Ben and Julie almost kiss, but decide against it. Ben makes it up by walking her home. Paradox takes Azmuth home, and Kevin takes Gwen to an auto show. As a side effect of unlocking the Omnitrix Ben finds out that it has also unlocked new aliens, thus transforming into one in the last moment of the episode (which was revealed to be Lodestar who first appeared in Simple). Major Events *Ben succeeds against the war with the Highbreeds, thus ending their problems for good. *Gwen releases her dormant inner Anodite self for the first time. *Ben and Julie almost kiss at the end of this episode. *Max decides to take the Plumbers Helpers under his training. *Finally Max, Manny, Helen and Pierce have escaped the Null Void. *Ben has unlocked a new alien, Lodestar. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Azmuth *Paradox *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Darkstar Villians *Highbreed Supreme *Highbreed Councellors *Highbreed Guards *DNAliens *Highbreed Commander *Highbreed Aliens used *Swampfire x2 *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Lodestar (hologram only) Alien Forms Unlocked *Lodestar (Accidentally unlocked by Ben due the Omnitrix's recalibration) Quotes Trivia * In the entire episode, Ben reverted unconscious three times: First, as Cannonbolt, when he tries to repair the genetic damage of the humans, and reverts unconscious, which Cooper creates a gun-like weapon having the same power. Second, as Way Big, when he tries to remove the Jump Gate which electricutes him and Third, as Brainstorm, when he reaches the Highbreed locality. *Although Azmuth states that he is only worried about the Omnitrix and denied the fact that he was worried about Ben, he really was worried about Ben. *Ben jumping down outside when Ship comes up, is probably a reference to Disney's Aladdin where Aladdin jumps down while Carpet is there. *This is the only episode where Manny seems to speak to Ben with full respect. This is seen when Ben states:'' "If we don't make it, it's up to you guys,"'' with Manny replying: "We'll see you when you get back." *The Master Control gets reset at the end of the episode, and Ben unlocks Lodestar. *Ben had unlocked Lodestar, but did not noticed that since he thought Lodestar was a new alien when he first transforms into him in the episode ''Simple''. *Some Ben 10 fans thought this episode marked the end of Ben 10: Alien Force until Season 3 was announced. *Gwen's Anodite form was first seen in this episode. *At the end of the episode, after the Omnitrix reboot, Ben said'' "Aw man, I don't recognize any of these guys!", ''making it sound like he had unlocked a whole new set of aliens when he actually only had unlocked Lodestar. *The Omnitrix mentions 'recombinant DNA' when repairing the DNA of the Highbreeds. Recombinant DNA is formed by taking a chunk of genes out of a DNA strand and putting new genes in its place, forming new characteristics, like the Highbreeds' new looks. *Oddly enough, even though Ben owns a cell phone, he does not use it to call Julie, instead borrowing Gwen's phone to do so. This may be because he was playing soccer earlier, and didn't bring his phone to the field. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Highbreed arc Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup